


The Trolls of Alternia Watch: The Princess Bride

by TrollsWatch



Series: Troll2 Watch: 2ea2on 2 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: The Princess Bride - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollsWatch/pseuds/TrollsWatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trolls of Alternia watch: The Princess Bride<br/>(2ea2on 2!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trolls of Alternia Watch: The Princess Bride

THE TROLLS OF ALTERNIA WATCH: THE PRINCESS BRIDE

T.V.: "As you wish."  
Eridan: yes concede to your master wweaklin  
T.V.: "Buttercup came to realize what he really meant was 'I love you.'"  
Eridan: aww come on  
Nepeta: :33< Oh, please. It's sw33t!  
Terezi: S1CK3N1NGLY  
Karkat: THERE'S NO GOB-FLIPPEN WAY SHE COULD DECIPHER SOMETHING AS CONVOLUDED AS THAT. NOT UNLESS SHE WAS A FREAKIN' NAVAJO. NO. *NO*. THAT IS NOT HOW ROMANCE SPARKS; NOT THROUGH A BLIND DESIRE-  
Terezi: som3on3 c4ll?  
Karkat: -THAT FORCES MEANING INTO EMPTY PHRASES OF COMPLIANCE. THIS IS A DISGUSTING, TREMBLING, SHALLOW EXCUSE FOR A ROMANCE, EVEN BY MY STANDARDS. I'VE GOTTEN MORE FREAKING STIMULATION BY WATCHING EARTH CHIMPS THROWING THEIR OWN FREAKING EXCREMENT.  
Feferi: S)()(!  
T.V.; "We are but poor, lost circus performers."  
Gamzee: ReSpEcT mY hOmIeS.  
Tavros: dO YOU, kNOW THEM?  
Gamzee: My MoThErFrEaKiNg HoMiEs.  
T.V.: "No more rhyming, and I mean it!"  
Gamzee: HiS aTtItUdE's DiRtY. lEt'S cLeAn It.  
Tavros: i CAN'T TRY TO, gUESS IT, i'VE SEEN IT,  
Sollux: iif you can't fiind a rhyme, then lean iit.  
Equius: D--> A++ e%cellent I deem it  
T.V.: "Does anybody want a peanut?"  
Feferi: O)( well. W)(o could )(ave forsean it?  
Karkat: SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU.  
T.V.: "The cliffs of insanity!"  
Eridan: wwhat a wweak name  
Equius: D--> 100ks plenty STRONG to me  
Eridan: but wwhats it goin to be next  
Eridan: the wwoodland of uneasiness  
T.V.: "And I will say: Hello. My name is Indigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."  
Terezi: WOOO! TH4TS HOW 1TS SUPPOS3D TO B3 DON3  
Vriska: Reveeeeeeeenge is a dish 8est served cold. >::::)  
Sollux: And then what? iif ii were the 2iix fiingered man ii'd ju2t run away. Problem2 2olved.  
Feferi: S)()(!  
T.V.: "I have a secret as well. I am not left-handed either!"  
Nepeta: Plot twist! He clawed his bluff.  
T.V.: "Please know that I hold you in the highest respect."  
Vriska: Which is why you 8onked him out, right?  
Aradia: It made sense at the time  
Aradia: F0r self-preservati0n  
Kanaya: If He Hadnt Would The Fellow Swordsman Not Have Continued His Plight  
Vriska: Not if he was smart, no.  
Aradia: 0_0  
T.V.: "Sportsman-like."  
Terezi: H3S HUG3 1N COMP4R1SON  
Vriska: Just gotta put up more of a fight. No 8attle's great without struggle.  
Sollux: 2iize 2houldn't be an ii22ue iif the man iin black ii2 2mart.  
Karkat: WHICH HE OBVIOUSLY ISN'T, AS HE COULD JUST GO THE FLIP AROUND.  
T.V.: "Inconceivable!"  
Nepeta: :33<Mm. I smell a cat-chphrase!  
Karkat: WHY DOES HE KEEP SAYING THAT PILITATED FREAKING WORD? IT OBVIOUSLY DOES NOT MEAN WHAT HE GOSH FREAKING THINKS IT DOES.  
Terezi: TH4NK YOU M1ST3R R31TT3R4T1ON  
T.V.: "Iocane powder. I'd bet my life on it."  
Vriska: Shall we test that, may8e?  
Sollux: iif he thiink2 iit2 iiocane he obviiou2ly won't ta2te iit.  
Tavros: uH, yEAH,  
T.V.: "The Fire Swamp!"  
Eridan: the marsh of superstition  
T.V.: "The pit of despair!"  
Sollux: The riiver of ambiiguiity!  
T.V.: "Mawwaige. Mawwaige is what bwings us togevah today."  
Terezi: T4K1NG L3SSONS FROM 3R1D4N 4R3 W3  
Eridan: hey  
Eridan: my accent is immaculate  
Eridan: his speech impediment is nothin to be compared to my wwonderful vverbose wway of speakin  
T.V.: "Hey Grandpa! Maybe could you... read me that again next time you're over?"  
Karkat: HE WANTS TO GO THROUGH THAT PUCK-HOLE AGAIN?  
T.V.: "...As you wish."  
Nepeta: :33< Aw!  
Feferi: Aw! )(ow sweet!  
Terezi: Y34H >:]  
Kanaya: Well  
Kanaya: Yes  
Kanaya: I Suppose It Is Quite Sweet  
Tavros: aWW!  
Vriska: Y'all sicken me to the 8one. 

 

THE END


End file.
